


Elephant Shadows

by frangipane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught in the Act, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipane/pseuds/frangipane





	Elephant Shadows

John is on a night out. Sherlock doesn’t know why. John always complains when he comes back. Sherlock thinks it’ll be some time before John returns, so he creeps up the stairs, burrows under the blanket and the flannel sheet. Surrounded by John’s scent, he closes his eyes, and strokes himself until he comes apart. 

He always showers before these excursions to John’s bedroom. _Bit not good_ , he tells himself,  _but at least it’ll be less noticeable._  

And when John stumbles home and turns in later, he thinks he can smell Sherlock -  _fresh, clean Sherlock just from the shower, towel-around-his-damp-waist Sherlock -_  in his bed. Cursing himself for being cowardly and horny, he takes himself in hand and chases his relief, thinking of Sherlock.

It’s another one of those nights again, so Sherlock rushes into the shower as soon as John is out the door. Cocooned in the sheet, he’s just started to get comfortable and settle into his usual rhythm … when John unexpectedly turns back for home and walks into the unlighted bedroom.

For a long moment, John freezes … from the wash of the street lights streaming in from the window, he can make out Sherlock writhing beneath the sheet. Sherlock’s lost in a lust haze, all noises and rutting against the bed and the pillows. Finally, John clears his throat. ‘I can see you, you know.’ 

Sherlock peers up, heart pounding, head spinning – all he sees is the silhouette of John against a rectangle of light in the doorway. And he decides - _Why not? Bit too late now for misgivings, anyway._  

Adrenaline-spiked desire coursing through him, he casts off the sheet, and takes himself apart with wanton abandon. 

He beckons John to him. ‘And now I want you to show me. Please, John.’


End file.
